


Sons of Stone

by The_Wavesinger



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, B2MeM 2013, Dysfunctional Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Wavesinger/pseuds/The_Wavesinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aule and Dwarves: a father speaks to his sons.</p><p>Written for B2MeM13.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sons of Stone

**Author's Note:**

> Written for B2MeM13, Day One. Prompt: Rebellion. (The quote is given below.)

" _But fearing that the other Valar might blame his work, he wrought in secret: and he made first the Seven Fathers of the Dwarves in a hall under the mountains in Middle-earth."_

—The Silmarillion, _Of Aulë and Yavanna_

* * *

My children, you fill me with pain.

Think you that I am blind, that your father, the one you call Mahal, forgets you? Think you that your deeds pass unnoticed? Nay, I love my children, and I watch you from the shadows. I see your deeds.

You build, but in doing so, you destroy.

You find, but in doing so, you lose.

You laugh seldom and cry seldom, but it is Melkor who does not jest, Melkor who scorns all mirth and sees tears as weakness.

You craft your work from the Earth, but you do not love it—for you, it is simply a tool.

You are protective to the point of obsession, loving your kin and holding them dear, but you do not trust any other.

You make great works, but always mar them with _some_ evil.

You fashion all metals and gems into beauty, but you are as a master to them, not a lover.

You create, but you lust for your creations.

You are the sons of stone, and yet you seek mastery over it.

I created you, I know, and my failings have been passed into you. _But tell me, oh children, whence came this power-lust?_


End file.
